


Keep It Secret

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Secret

Maria wonders if this is workplace fraternization. Natasha isn’t  _ technically _ a SHIELD employee yet, but she’s on the fast track to getting there. However, the two of them are definitely on the fast track to...something. Neither of them have put a label on it yet, but Natasha spends a lot of time in Maria’s quarters, and Maria’s even made her dinner. 

Maria figures it should be easy to keep it secret, for now. Or so she thinks, at first. It’s all fine and good to kiss Natasha in Maria’s private quarters, but she finds herself wanting to do it other places. It’s all too tempting to grab Natasha and have a little tryst in one of the empty boardrooms. She knows she’d never hear the end of it, but god, it’s tempting. 

Natasha seems to be feeling the same way, too. Sometimes Natasha will give her a look like she wants to devour her, even in public, and Maria finds it hard to get Natasha off her mind for the rest of the day. She’s sure Natasha does it on purpose, since she likes seeing Maria flustered, but it’s driving her a little nuts. 

One day, she can’t take it anymore. Suddenly, they’re in a broom closet, Maria pressing Natasha against the wall as they kiss. 

“Whoa, tiger,” Natasha says between kisses, but it sounds like she’s enjoying this just as much as Maria. Maria silences her with another kiss, her hand tangling in the other woman’s hair.  _ Making out in a broom closet. Classy, Hill.  _

“This is your fault. You kept giving me bedroom eyes in the cafeteria.” Maria’s voice is breathless, and she bites back a little moan as she feels Natasha kiss her neck. She’s sure they’re probably being noisy, so this isn’t going to last forever. 

“I know it’s my fault. It’s  _ all  _ my fault,” Natasha purrs against Maria’s neck, and Maria wishes she could fuck her then and there. Technically she  _ could _ but the risk of getting caught when Natasha is still so new to SHIELD outweighs that, unfortunately. She would never forgive herself if she was responsible for getting Natasha booted out of here. 

Still, though, she takes advantage of their brief solitude to kiss Natasha a little longer, unable to get enough of her. Finally, she breaks away, running her hand over Natasha’s hair. God, this woman is gorgeous, even in mostly darkness. 

“Do you think you can make it to my room without touching me?” Maria murmurs, and she feels Natasha shiver a little. “If you do, there will be a nice reward.”

“What kind of reward?” Natasha leans in to whisper against her ear, and Maria almost gives up on the idea, wanting her  _ now _ . 

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Maria reluctantly pulls away from Natasha, cracking the door open and tugging Natasha out with her once the coast is clear. Natasha makes a little noise of frustration, and Maria knows it’ll be even more fun to drive her wild in private now that she’s all riled up. Natasha lets go of her hand.

“Not touching you.” She lifts her eyebrow and smirks. “I want that reward.”

They barely make it to Maria’s bedroom, but oh, is it worth it. 

 


End file.
